Vibrators (apparatus)
Vibrators are subset of stimulators, and are pieces of apparatus which produce vibration and have been used in a number of contexts in psychology. ----- See also * Vibratory stimulation * Vibrotactile thresholds References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Anson, H. M., Todd, J. T., & Cassaretto, K. J. (2008). Replacing overt verbal and gestural prompts with unobtrusive covert tactile prompting for students with autism: Behavior Research Methods Vol 40(4) Nov 2008, 1106-1110. *Bebbington, P. E. (1977). Treatment of male sexual deviation by use of a vibrator: Case report: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 6(1) Jan 1977, 21-24. *Bernstein, L. E., Demorest, M. E., Coulter, D. C., & O'Connell, M. P. (1991). Lipreading sentences with vibrotactile vocoders: Performance of normal-hearing and hearing-impaired subjects: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 90(6) Dec 1991, 2971-2984. *Bernstein, L. E., Demorest, M. E., Coulter, D. C., & O'Connell, M. P. (1992). "Lipreading sentences with vibrotactile vocoders: Performance of normal-hearing and hearing-impaired subjects": Erratum: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 91(3) Mar 1992, 1772. *Butler, P. E., & Salamy, A. (1975). Eliminating a conditioned muscle spasm by external inhibition by an electric vibrator: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 6(2) Aug 1975, 159-161. *Colletti, V., Soli, S. D., Carner, M., & Colletti, L. (2006). Treatment of mixed hearing losses via implantation of a vibratory transducer on the round window: International Journal of Audiology Vol 45(10) Oct 2006, 600-608. *Davis, C. M., Blank, J., Lin, H.-Y., & Bonillas, C. (1996). Characteristics of vibrator use among women: Journal of Sex Research Vol 33(4) 1996, 313-320. *Dirks, D. D., & Kamm, C. (1975). Bone-vibrator measurements: Physical characteristics and behavioral thresholds: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 18(2) Jun 1975, 242-260. *Donnelly, J. (1994). Sexual fulfillment for a woman with severe cerebral palsy: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 7(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 231-232. *Gayda, M., & Vacola, G. (1988). Vibrations in deafness and psychosis: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 146(8) Jul-Aug 1988, 773-776. *Jack, R. J. (2005). The effectiveness of using two different types of anti-vibration gloves compared to bare hand condition at dampening the frequencies associated with hand-arm vibration syndrome: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 25(3) 2005, 197-203. *Jensen, O. H., & Flottorp, G. (1982). A method for controlled sound stimulation of the human fetus: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 11(3) 1982, 145-150. *Lancioni, G. E., Markus, S., & Behrendt, M. (1998). A portable vibratory-feedback device for reducing excessive vocal loudness: A case study: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 26(4) Oct 1998, 371-376. *Lancioni, G. E., Singh, N. N., O'Reilly, M. F., & Oliva, D. (2002). Using a hand-tap response with a vibration microswitch with students with multiple disabilities: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 30(2) Apr 2002, 237-242. *Maeda, S., & Griffin, M. J. (1994). A comparison of vibrotactile thresholds on the finger obtained with different equipment: Ergonomics Vol 37(8) Aug 1994, 1391-1406. *Paice, J. A., Shott, S., Oldenburg, F. P., Zeller, J., & Swanson, B. (2000). Efficacy of a vibratory stimulus for the relief of HIV-associated neuropathic pain: Pain Vol 84(2-3) Feb 2000, 291-296. *Peters, E. W., Bienfait, H. M. E., de Visser, M., & de Haan, R. J. (2003). The reliability of assessment of vibration sense: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 107(4) Apr 2003, 293-298. *Schreurs, B. G., Jha, B., & Gormezano, I. (1986). Classical conditioning of the rabbit's nictitating membrane response to a piezoceramic vibrotactile CS: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 18(4) Aug 1986, 359-362. *Taylor, C. R., & Chamove, A. S. (1986). Vibratory or visual stimulation reduces self-injury: Australia & New Zealand Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 12(4) Dec 1986, 243-248. *Terrio, L. M., & Haas, W. (1986). A model for evaluating tactually assistive devices: Volta Review Vol 88(4) May 1986, 209-214. Additional material Books Papers Dissertations *Brooks, P. L. (1985). Comprehension of speech by profoundly deaf and normal-hearing subjects using the Queen's University tactile vocoder: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Houser, J. J. (2008). Does enhanced somatosensory input influence postural sway? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links Category:Apparatus